


Shock and Awe

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Season 11 Post Ep for Plus One. What were they thinking either side of that door?





	Shock and Awe

She takes so long to open the door that he almost gives up. His heart is in his mouth and after ten seconds he’s already feeling humiliation grinding at his ribs. She’s been closer this time round, more open. She smiles more. She’s teased him, she’s flirted with him. She’s visited more often. There was that one time when she fell asleep on him and he let her worm her way closer until her mouth was pressed against his neck and her hand flopped on his groin. He should have woken her. He just…didn’t.

When she opens the door there’s a look on her face that is somewhere between hope and fear, between lust and love, between fuck it and fuck me. She’s already unbuttoning her blouse and he’s already walking backwards to the bed. He’s telling himself to breathe. She’s telling him to strip. He’s not sure he can do both at the same time. But he’s willing to give it his best shot.

He looks vaguely disappointed when she shuffles him out of the room. The door shuts and she gets the sense that it’s not an ending, but a beginning. She plays with the button of her blouse and a rush of adrenaline fills her. There’s a dull ache in her lower stomach. Like a need to be filled. A desire to be fed. It’s a feeling she’s been experiencing more often recently. It feels like welcoming back an old friend. There’s no need for formalities. You just jump right back in where you left off.

She opens the door and he’s there. Right there waiting. And there’s a look on his face that’s somewhere between please and thank you, between disbelief and knowing, between fuck me and fuck me harder. She pushes him back and orders him to strip. She’s not sure where the power is coming from but she’s going to harness it and never look back.


End file.
